Bathing Bird
by GhostChilli
Summary: Josh's ideas change when a certain plan doesn't go right..but what starts as a mistake slowly builds to something much better..
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I couldn't resist this one. So this will be a short-chaptered fic.)

Josh's mind whirled in it's own illusions and memories of the hospital he had been in. His mind remembered every detail of the room and his doctor. Down to the furniture and it's material. He was apparently sitting back down in front of his old doctor again. Dr. Hill calmly shuffled some papers and stacked them neatly on the desk. He then folded his hands together in a decent way and smiled at Josh.

"Alright..so we'll move on to a more personal subject. It may be a bit touchy at first, but it's important." He quickly pulled out one of the stacked papers and laid it in front of Josh. It was a picture of Sam.

"Sam...Let's talk about her for a bit. How long have you known her? Since you were ten? Twelve? Seven? Must've been quite a long time since she was best friends with your sisters. Now..What exactly do you feel for her? You have any...romantic thoughts on her? Certainly so. She's an attractive girl and has been in your life for a long time. It's only normal to grow a bit..attached." The doctor stopped briefly to scribble something down on his notepad.

"Now. Please be honest with me. Remember, this is important. Do you have personal feelings for Sam?" Josh sat silent in his mental chair. The "doctor" looked displeased. He sighed and put down his pen and fiddled with his glasses.

"Okay, let me ask this in a..more clear way. I'll make this easy for you. Which do you see Sam as? As another sister, or something more?" He prepared his notepad. Josh looked down.

 _Something more..._

The doctor adjusted his glasses again and scribbled several notes down.

"Ahh..interesting. Now how about this. I'm going to see if you are in just some kind of infatuation or if you're actually developing a genuine feeling.. What would you want to see on Sam first? In nice clothes, or her bare..body?" This was rather unsettling. It didn't seem like a fair "choice" to Josh. He moved his head from side to side several times. Of course he wanted to see both, but Sam wasn't just some sex object to him. She was very smart, clever, and quick thinking, unlike the other girls that were here at the lodge. And of course..very beautiful. He jumped when the doctor slammed his palms down on the desk.

"It's not a complicated question! Give me an answer!" Josh was flustered, he didn't answer himself. The doctor calmly sat back in his seat.

"I see. You're still figuring it out. Still figuring out yourself and what you think about this special girl. Well..hopefully the answers will come soon. You have until dawn to figure it out. Goodnight, Josh."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had her headphones in as she soaked in her calming warm bath. She cared deeply about Hannah and Beth, but when she was younger, she always had a hint of jealousy. They were very privileged and popular, had a rich family, and could vacation anywhere and anytime they wanted. Yes they were happy girls. But what of Josh? Well...He was a little off but it was probably due to being pushed aside by his father. She felt horrible for him earlier when they were in the basement and he explained how his father would barely spend time with him. She felt a little flushed when she remembered how close he got to her in the basement.

 _I wouldn't want you coming down here by yourself.._

Yes he was a bit odd but he was caring and loving. And she knew well that he had a massive crush on her. He always had. Ever since they were kids. So why hasn't she given him a chance? She didn't believe in "fixing men" through relationships but she knew that if he had someone to love and be loved, he wouldn't be so isolated. For years she would lightly reject him, most likely because he wasn't the most popular kid when it came to personality. Though he had a bit of attention because of his wealth.

 _Why don't you go for it? He's LOADED! Think about it, you'd be marrying into money and won't have to lift a finger for the rest of your life!_ Sam remembered an old friend of hers telling her this. Of course she wasn't some awful gold digger! She could never use anyone, let alone Josh like that. However she couldn't NOT think about the wealth when she thought about giving Josh a chance. But she knew well she'd never use him. Looking past his tad awkwardness in public, she found him attractive. He had a decent sized-body, broad shoulders, and..muscles. She had walked in on him once by accident a few years back when she was picking up Hannah. She had seen his body from the waist up. And it was pretty impressive. Her mind lingered in the dark ends. She wondered how he was..down there! Another big wave of tempting aches hit her lower ends, to where she had to shift her weight in the tub.

 _You're a good girl, you shouldn't have those kinds of thoughts.._ Her good side told herself. Her pulse raced as she attempted to lock away the sudden lust in the forbidden parts of her mind, but something else came out.

 _So what?! You're on vacation! Everyone else here has someone to wrap around their waist, you can play if you want! The only people here without someone is you..and Josh._

Her whole body felt like it was blushing and her hand began to wander in the water near her legs. It got past her thighs when she heard a noise that wasn't part of her music. She quickly pulled out her ear buds and looked around. There was no one in the bathroom but her. But she heard...

"Someone there?" She lightly called out. It was time to get out anyway. She pulled the drain of the tub and carefully stepped out. She looked for her clothes. Nothing.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This isn't funny!" She KNEW she had a fresh set. She made sure of it before she got in. Someone had taken them. She wasn't in the mood for any damn pranks. She had enough of the childish games. Luckily she still had her towel. She wrapped it around herself carefully and stepped out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh had gone with his wild instincts again and had read several things from a native american book of urban legends he had found in the mines earlier. It wasn't helping his psyche, that is until he found something of interest. It was a special symbol. A symbol used to keep away evil spirits and creatures, that is, if you use it correctly. Coincidentally, Josh had used the right "formula". He needed the blood of a healthy animal. He used one of the wild pigs he hunted. His original plan was to smear the blood all over the cabin in attempt to scare the others whenever they decided to return, but an exotic symbol would work just as well, and it would put his mind at ease. He had "painted" the symbol on the lodge in many different places. It indeed looked eerie, but now, the creatures, the "wendigo" could no longer go near the lodge. But that didn't mean it was safe outside..

All this he had done within an hour. He kept his mask on and decided to check on Sam. He found her still in her bath. For a while, he almost couldn't control himself. He watched the girl he had so much affection for soak naked in the tub, completely oblivious to him. He didn't see much but he saw enough to fill his chest with a fire.

 _Beautiful bathing bird.._

"Do you think it's right to go with your animal instincts? Like you have no civilization? You HAVE civilization! You're wearing clothes, you speak a fluent tongue for communication, you have an education..You're in the damned twenty-first century! Do you not know how relationships work? You can't just mount someone just because you find them attractive! We don't go through some heat session like dogs! You must learn how to control yourself! If you love this girl like you say you do, you will learn how to act properly, and _NORMAL!_ " The last word Dr. Hill had mentally yelled at him made his eyes twitch. "Normal". Josh WAS normal! And he knew that Sam wouldn't go for him.

 _She's out of your league Josh, but if you threw some of your money at her, she just may put out for you._ He had an old guy friend that would tell him this nearly every day. He would constantly be reminded that he wasn't good enough for Sam. He wasn't good enough..why bother wasting feelings when they aren't appreciated? There was no reason to go soft on her since there was no hope for the two being together. Why should he treat her any differently than the others?

 _He shouldn't._

No, she was just going to be another pawn in this game. He shouldn't be getting mixed up with these feelings. He had to focus on his real goal. With his chest filled with new fire, he left Sam be and nearly slammed the bathroom door shut, ready to begin his plan with _her_.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam moved slowly out of the bathroom and into the dark halls of the lodge. She was greeted with large balloons that had arrows on them. They were trying to lead her somewhere? So this WAS a prank! She had just about enough of these games. Mike and the others pretending to be scary was one thing, but taking her clothes and forcing her to walk about in the lodge in just a towel was too far.

"Hey, assholes! I'm not in on your stupid games! Leave me the fuck out!" She had been standing on the edge of the steps that lead to the first floor. She attempted to grab the first balloon and pop it before she accidentally slid on the water that dripped off her. She screamed out and tried grabbing the rail but missed. She tumbled down the wooden steps, her towel flying off of her. She was now in a naked heap on the floor, knocked out.

Josh was spying out of the corner, waiting for her to follow the arrows. Her fall caused several high voltage jolts of panic to hit him. He now saw her completely naked, which was one thing, but another thing that he cared more about was the fact that she had been physically hurt and now in danger. This wasn't part of his plan..

"Sam!" He yelled out. He pulled off his mask and threw it aside before running down the steps. He instinctively grabbed her towel before running to her aid.

"Sam..you okay? Sam!" He gently rolled her to her back and checked her pulse and breathing. Everything was normal. She was just knocked out. His plan here had gone wrong, but he no longer cared about that. Now all of his attention was on Sam. His eyes suddenly glazed over as he took another look at her exposed body. It was the first time he got a real look at it. The loose overalls he had changed into now felt tight as he raised his right hand and gently prodded his fingers over her abdomen. Her body was still a bit wet. He slowly slid his fingers down to her waist..then her inner thigh. His glazed eyes widened. He had every chance to..he swallowed hard but his hand shook, feeling like a child sneaking into a candy jar when there was a big risk.

 _Don't be a sick fuck!_ It rang through his mind. He finally grunted and grabbed her towel again, covering her body up. He carefully maneuvered his arms under her neck and knees and lifted her. She was surprisingly light. He felt like a knight as he carried her off to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

Doctor Hill was now looking out the boarded window again of Josh's mind.

"Well..Well well. You decided to go against your better judgment and try these little games of yours. Now look where it's got you. It's intriguing how you decided to drop everything the moment it goes wrong and with Sam. You've abandoned your hard work to get your sick revenge all because of a little fall. You think it will redeem you?! You still set this up, and they WILL find out!" The older man left the window and moved back to his desk and calmly sat down. He folded his hands in a warm manner again.

"Then again..I guess we can work with this. You're now learning about what it means to be proper to a woman. You got so tempted, didn't you? I must say I'm impressed. I actually didn't think you would not follow your temptations. Perhaps some good can come out of this..but you're still faced with your new decor that you gave the lodge. I wish you luck on explaining all of this to Samantha." The man smiled before he faded from Josh's mind.

Josh changed out of his "costume" and had put back on his pants. He was preparing to put on his plaid shirt when Sam began waking up, though not to his knowledge. The girl took a second to regain her senses and memory. She had gotten out of the tub because someone took her clothes..then she fell down the stairs..Now she remembered, and it reminded her muscles as well. Her side hurt. There was no doubt that she would be getting a nasty bruise by the next day. She also noticed that she was in a large bed..and still wrapped in her towel.

 _Who had put her here?_

She looked around the large room (which was clearly bigger than the room SHE was suppose to be staying in) and saw Josh putting on his shirt in the bathroom. She felt flushed again.

 _He had come to her rescue._ She also remembered how her towel had originally come off her. _Which also meant that he saw her!_

Now she was really blushing. But she wanted answers. Being the headstrong girl she was, she wasn't shy on getting them.

"Hey, are you the one who blew up the party balloons out there?" Josh nearly jumped out of his skin but kept calm. He also stopped trying to put on his shirt. He entered the room again with just his pants. It was a deeply welcoming sight to Sam's mind, but she didn't show it. Even if Josh had his infamous goofy smirk.

"Just the silly kids playing pranks. I guess someone's trying to lighten the mood after the bitch fight Emily and Jessica almost got into." It made enough sense to Sam, but this situation was still all too awkward. Here she was naked in a bed with Josh in the room, who was half-naked. Her breathing became hard. She tried to find something else to talk about. She again noticed how large and nice this particular room was.

"I'm guessing this is..yours.." Josh nodded. Sam suddenly felt annoyed.

"Oh, so you keep the nicest room to yourself?" She snickered.

"Hey now, this was my parents room. It's only right. And they don't use this place anymore. So i figured the second 'man of the house' gets to have it." He smirked and tossed his shirt onto one of the large cushion chairs. Sam was now feeling clever..

"Oh yea? Well..what does the woman of the house get to say about it?" She couldn't help the humor, but her body was hot with the thought. Josh stared at her, keeping his smirk but wasn't sure what to say. Josh was actually making his way towards her. She thought he was about to climb on the bed. She quickly turned shy and shifted her weight, causing him to halt in his tracks. She changed the subject.

"Any idea who took my clothes?" The slight annoyance stirred in her once more. Josh sensed it.

"No..I'm sorry. I should've stayed downstairs." He lied. But he only lied to keep her calm. The last thing he wanted was to upset her further.

"It's alright. I should've locked the door. My fault for being stupid." Sam replied. Her annoyance subsiding. She was sure she DID lock the door, but she didn't know Josh had a skeleton key to every room in this cabin..

"So..you saved me?" She asked in a calm voice, returning the warm mood. Her pale face slowly turning the shade of scarlet. Josh knew how shy she was being but thought it was terribly cute.

"Yes." He answered with a single word. He was now at the side of the bed. Inches away from Sam. She wanted so much for him to be away, but at the same time, she wanted him closer than ever. She avoided looking at him in the eye, but she knew he was staring directly at her. Her mind fought with her.

 _This could be your only chance! He's never this bold, it's rare! If you reject him now, he may never attempt his affections again!_

She suddenly felt his firm hand gently on her forehead. She knew he was checking to make sure she was okay, but it was also obvious that he was finding an excuse to touch her. Her heart bursted through her chest but she finally grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm closer. His hand slipped down and stroked her face. She found the courage to look him in the eye. His once paranoid dark eyes were now soft. So soft.. She said nothing. She only smiled as she pulled him harder, causing him to nearly fall on her, but she didn't mind. It was all according to a NEW plan..


	6. Chapter 6

(Note: Sorry for the wait. Had little muse and was ill. But here's the end. Hope you enjoyed and liked this particular fan ending. Especially for Josh.)

The other teens were struggling to figure out what was stalking them in the frozen woods. Everywhere was evidence of some creature following them. The ringing of several screams echoed in the chilling wind as there was no safe place to hide. Except for one, where there was only two people inside. The lodge. However the smearing of blood and symbols ran off not only the wendigos but several of the teens as well. But they had no idea that inside the lodge was a sanctuary indeed..

Josh's teeth gently dug into the soft skin of Sam's neck. The love bites made the girl softly moan and whisper loudly of sweet nothings. It naturally fueled him to squeeze her closer to him. He pulled the covers down off of Sam and started peeling away the towel that was still on her. He once again saw the body he saw just a half hour ago. But now he could touch..finally touch. The first thing he went for were her soft nipples. He lapped his tongue around her right as he played with the left, causing them to hard fast and deepen Sam's breathing.

The illnesses in Josh's mind were no longer existent. Everything in his cerebrum was focused on Sam and doing the most natural thing in the world. And nothing felt more good.

Josh's mouth traveled down Sam's abdomen. All the way down. Until his maw was in between her legs. The next thing Sam felt was a wave of immense pleasure as the wet fleshy organ massaged her clit. Sam gasped and arched her back while the boy's tongue painted hot saliva onto her opening. Her fists grabbed onto a large handful of the sheets around her in order to keep her own body still. But she couldn't keep her legs from trembling. Josh fixed this problem by roughly grabbing her thighs. It surprised Sam but her dark side that she held within her the entire time in the lodge was now out and enjoying the control.

Josh let out his own low moans as he filled his mouth with Sam's sacred flavor. All his life he's been wanting to do this.. It nearly made him turn primal. For a few seconds, his mind went on himself and filling his own desires. His nails lightly dug into Sam's soft flesh on her thighs. Her delicate winces pulled his mind back to her. He relaxed the muscles in his fingers. He finally raised his head and pulled his body up until his hips were between her thighs. Their eyes locked. Sam couldn't see a shred of darkness and insanity in Josh's eyes anymore. Only a burning determination. And she loved it. Her trance was broken when she felt the tip of him prod at her entrance. He was large. More than she expected. For a moment she wondered if Josh would push himself in brutally right then and there, but he only slowly lowered his head back down. Down to where he was right in Sam's ear.

"Beautiful bird.." He whispered in her ear, awakening every lower nerve in her body. Sam's pupils shrunk from the sound of his voice and then she felt it. Josh sank into her with one thrust. Sam wasn't a virgin. She wasn't "used" either. But it still hurt like it WAS her first. She gasped for air and Josh was still for only a minute. He didn't wait for her command. He pulled out and immediately sank back in. His movements went from painful to pleasurable as Sam quickly became use to it and instinctively moved her hips down to meet his thrusts. Every time he hit her womb, it strengthened the orgasm growing within her stomach. She let go of the sheets and grabbed onto Josh, her nails grating on his back, causing several red lines as Josh's name escaped her lips.

Josh's mind went into an overload of ecstasy as he growled, his thrusts speeded up until he came and eventually collapsed on her. Sam felt the pulsating organ inside her for several seconds until the only movements and sounds were the two catching their breaths. Josh looked at Sam again and their lips met, exchanging saliva. It was like his fantasy had come true. His one true wish.

"I love you, Sam.." He found himself saying. It was a line he would always hope to use on her. It felt good saying. Better than the orgasm. The sweat dripped off of Sam's breasts as she eventually caught her own breath.

"I love you, Josh.." she whispered. For the first time since this trip, she smiled in genuine happiness. The night was catching up with her and within minutes, she was out.

Josh's mind was in a wonderful haze of pleasure. Not once did his hallucinations invade. It was the single most peaceful thing he ever felt in his life. He pulled Sam close to his bare body, his arm over her in protection. His eyes closed and his dreams would be forever calm. He knew that he would be going back home with something more special than the achievement of avenging his sisters.

The two were fast asleep and out of danger. Neither was to awake..not until dawn.


End file.
